This invention relates in general to conveyors and, in particular, to a new and useful hauling system for underground workings, comprising a longwall conveyor, a drift conveyor and a winning machine, in particular, a coal plane, with the longwall conveyor and drift conveyor merging continuously in the zone of the transition from longwall to drift with interposition of a cycloid, and the coal plane being guided at the longwall conveyor along the mining face on place guiding profiles with chain passages for the upper and lower sections of a plane driving chain connected to the coal plane and pulled by its own drive unit.